Draco's Problem
by HybridDaughterMisty
Summary: Draco's had...an accident. And now his godfather must deal with the seven year old terror, and the over protective father wanting to control his son's every move. Warning: Spanking in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this isn't the first Harry Potter Fanfic I've written, but it is the first I've posted. It's a lot longer then this, but I only just got now to typing it. Let me know what ya'll think, and all that Jazz.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I wouldn't be a starving college student.

Warnings: No slash, but spanking later.

Draco sat up, frightened. He didn't know where he was. The last he remembered, he was taking a nap on his father's sofa in his office. He looked around him, at the cold stone floor and walls. The room was dark and cold. He shivered and stood up. He knew he needed to find his father or godfather. Draco walked over to the door and tugged it open. He looked down the dimly lit hallway and looked both ways. Wrinkling his nose, he tried to decide which way to go. After some deliberation, he scurried left. He walked for quite some time, and didn't see any doors or people. Finally, after what felt like hours, he saw a door. Cautiously, he knocked. He heard a shuffle, and a thump, then the door opened, to reveal a rather short man.

"Who's There?" The man demanded, then spotted Draco, "Who are you?"

"Um...My name is Draco Malfoy, and I'm lost."

"Malfoy, eh?" Said the man.

"Yes sir. Can you help me?" Draco asked, slightly afraid.

"Yes. My name is Fillious Flitwick. I am a teacher here. Come in and I'll see what I can do."

"But...where is here?" Draco asked, not moving.

"This is Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? My godfather teaches here," Draco declared, "Do you know him? His name is Severus Snape."

"I always thought there was something between you two," The man squeeked, "Yes, I'll take you to him."

Draco nodded, and followed him.

Little dots.

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk reading some essays written bu first years. He was just thinking that one last cup of tea would do him good before going to bed, when a knock sounded on the door. Slightly angry at the late night interuption, he stood and stormed over, throwing open the door.

"What?" He demanded.

"Hello, Severus," said Fillious.

"What did you want?" Severus demanded.

"Uncle Sevvy!" Draco bried, grabbing his legs.

"Draco? What-?" Severus started in shock.

"I found him like this and he said you were his godfather, so I brought him here. Good night, Severus," Fillious said, walking away.

"Draco, my boy, let go off my legs. Go sit on the couch," Severus said.

Draco released his legs, and watched him close the door, and turn to him.

"Draco, what happened? How old are you"

"I'm 7. I don't know what happened. I was taking a nap in Papa's office and then I woke up here."

"I see," Severus said, looking pensive. He sat and said, "Come here. Draco."

The child obeyed, approaching his godfather.

"The last thing you remember is napping on you father's sofa?"

"Yes sir," Draco said, as he climbed up onto his godfather's sofa.

"Draco, you need to listen to me very carefully. You are not 7. In fact, you are 17."

"But how is that possible?" Draco asked.

"It must have been accidental magic,"Severus said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearly 10, "It's late. Time for bed, Draco."

"But Uncle Sevvy, I'm not tired!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, you know your father has your bedtime at 7. It's now 9:55. It's time for bed."

"But Uncle Sevvy, Papa's not here!" Draco argued.

"I don't care. It's late and you are going to bed. No more arguing."

"No. I don't want to," Draco said, crossing his arms over he chest.

"I don't care if you want to or not. YOu are going to bed," Severus said, picking his godson up and carrying into the extra bedroom in his quarters and putting Draco into the bed.

"Now go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning.

Little dots.

Severus was lying in bed asleep when he was awaken by a bouncing, 7 year old blonde jumping on him.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this?"

"It's time to get up, Uncle Sevvy!" Draco replied, jumping on the bed.

"Draco, stop hopping on my bed!" Severus said, sitting up and putitng his feet on the floor. It was then that he looked at the clock and saw it was only four in the morning. He groaned and said, "Draco, tell me, can you tell time?"

"Yes sir."

"And what time does that clock say?"

Draco looked at it and said, "It says four, sir."

"It is too early to be awake, Draco. Go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired anymore, Uncle Sevvy."

"Draco, it's-"

"Too early to be a wake, I know, I know," Draco interupted, "Why don't you brew a potion, or do lesson plan, or something? Just don't make me go to bed!"

"Do not interupt me, Draco! You know better than that. All of my potions are done, so I've nothing to brew. And I do my lesson plans at night. So I repeat, it's too early to-"

"Be awake," Draco cut him off, impatiently, "Uncle Sevvy, there must be something to do!"

"Draco! Did I not just tell you not to interupt me?"

"Yes sir," Draco said, Looking down.

Severus sighed. His godson looked so cute. He had forgotten how cute Draco used to be. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he said, "Go stand in the corner for 5 minutes for interupting."

Draco gasped, and looked ready to argue when Severus cut him off, "No arguments. No do as your told."

Draco huffed, but obeyed, going to the corner and standeing quietly, but pouting.

Severus sighed and stood up. Might as well get up, he thought.

And that's the end of this bit. How goes it?


	2. The first day

Okay, This is the second part, obviously. I'll tell you now, I have original characters in this chapter, so if you have questions about them, or you don't like them, let me know.

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be a starving college student. I'd be a rich college student.

Warnings: No spanking in this chapter, just a smack, so…yeah.

Oh, and Jayne, is French, so I write her accent. If it's hard to read, let me know, and I'll change it. And I do speak French so it's all correct…mostly. lol

Jayne Potter sat up in bed, her alarm going off. She turned to Celes's bed and called, "Cel! It's time to wake up!"The blonde sat up, groggily," No fair. It's so early.""I know, but we will miss 'Arry and Ron if we don't 'urry," Jayne said, standing and pulling on her uniform.Celes crawled out of bed and started dressing while Jayne woke Hermione.Once downstairs, the girls met up with Harry and Ton."Good morning," Hermione said, kissing Ron."Good Morning. Now let's hurry up, and head to breakfast," Ron said taking her hand and heading to the portrait hole.Celes watched them go with a smile from her position in Harry's arms."Come on. I want to see Draco, "Jayne called impatiently.

Little dots

"Come here, Draco. We need to get you dressed," Severus called.The child walked in, carrying a book."I can dress myself, Uncle Sevvy," he declared.Severus rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into his rooms. He pulled out some robes he had and spelled them to fit Draco. As he turned to the child to get him dressed, but Draco backed away."I can do it myself. I'm not a baby!" Draco said, angrily."Draco, just let me help you. It'll go faster," Severus said, sitting on Draco's bed."NO! I can do it! Give me the clothes, please!" Draco said stubbornly."Come here.""No. I can dress myself!" Draco yelled."Do NOT raise your voice to me, Draco! Get over here, now!" Severus ordered in a deadly tone."NO! I can do it myself!" Draco shouted.Without a word, Severus stood up, and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled the boy to him. Sitting, Severus took Drao and started to undress him, while Draco struggled and screamed.Severus pulled off Draco's shirt with difficulty, and then smacked Draco's underwear covered backside, causing the child to gasp, and stop fighting."Stopit, Draco! You are too big for this kind of behavior," Severus said pulling Draco's pants on."I'm sorry," Draco said, though not meaning it."Don't apologize unless you mean it, Draco. It makes the words mean nothing," Severus said buttoning his shirt."Yes sir," Draco said, sitting so his godfather could tie his shoe."Come along to breakfast, Dragon," Severus said, taking the boy's hand.

Little Dots.

Jayne entered the Great Hall with her hazel eyes wide and searching for Draco, as Celes watched her in amusement."Not really interested, huh?" she asked, walking past her, Harry's hand in her's."Shut up! I just wanted to see 'im!" Jayne said hotly, sitting down, catching her parents' eyes and smiling at them."I still can't believe you're with Malfoy," Harry said, taking some toast."Why? Draco is a nice guy," Celes said scowling at Harry."I know, but still," Harry said, glancing at the Head Table, then turning quickly back, "Who is the child with Snape? He looks like Malfoy."Celes and Jayne turned and spotted the small blond with the snarky teacher at once."It IS Draco!" Celes said in shock."It can't be," Jayne said in disbelief, "Zat child can't be older zen 5! 'E's so small...""Let's go ask Uncle Severus," Celes said, standing, ignoring Harry's protests, and lead Jayne up between the House Tables, where many students were whispering about the mysterious child with Professor Snape."Sir, who is this?" Celes asked her uncle."My name is Draco Malfoy," the boy said, "What is your name?""I'm Celes, and this is Jayne.""Draco, do you remember how I said that you're really 17? These are some of your friends," Severus said."Nice to meet you," Draco said.The girl's acknowledged him with a nod, before Jayne said," Professor, why is Draco 5 again?""I'm not 5!" Draco exclaimed, "I'm 7!""Draco, manners!" Severus snapped at the boy, "And, Ms. Potter, I believe it was accidental magic. Now, both of you need to go eat before class."The teenagers nodded and went to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and confirmed to them that the child was indeed Draco.Meanwhile, Draco looked up at his godfather and said, "Where shall i go while you teach your classes?""You will sit at an extra desk in my class and do...something. I expect you to be on best behavior, Draco.""Yes sir. What about my father?""He will be notified about your...condition. Now eat some breakfast."

Little dots.

"So that's Malfoy?" Harry said in shock."Yes. He's 7, apparently," Celes answered."But...how did this happen?" Ron asked, bacon halfway to his mouth."Accidental magic," Celes said, taking some eggs."What will happen?" Hermione asked."What do you mean?""What will happen to Draco? He can't stay here. And I doubt he'll want to go to his father, if the rumor's are true...""What rumors?" Jayne asked, picking at her strawberry crepes. (I can't add the circumflex!)"Well, everyone thinks his father beats him," Hermione explained, in a hushed tone."What?" Celes burst," That's ridiculous!""Well, look at it logically. He's had bruises before, after returning from Vacation. And the times I've seen his father, Lucius was far from loving," Hermione said."His father doesn't hit him! I know this for a fact," Celes said angrily."Calm down, Celes," Harry said, kissing her hand."Sorry, but Lucius doesn't hit him. He's not a loving guy, but he cares for Draco," Celes said, picking at her waffles."It's alright. come on, we've got class," Harry said, standing.The rest followed his example.

Okay, that's all for this part. Thank you to all my reviewers! I feel special, Lol. It's good to get feed back, even criticism, so have at it! See next chapter!


	3. The beginning of a Problem

Okay, welcome back, and thanks for sticking with me! This chapter is actually longer, but I had to stop typing because I was falling asleep at the computer…sorry…stupid full-time classes and job! Just kidding…kk…done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…well…almost every poster and other paraphernalia, but…yeah…well…and Jayne, Celes, and Miranda…if you guys have any questions about them, just ask.

Warnings: Mild discipline in this one.

Severus turned to his godson after he finished his breakfast."Are you ready to go, Draco?""Yes sir. Are we going to your class now?" Draco asked, setting his spoon down."Yes. Now let's go," Severus said taking Draco's hand and helping him down from the chair.Draco followed him off the platform and down the hall, heading towards the dungeons.Upon arriving, Severus set up and extra desk beside his own, and said to his godson," Draco, I want you to sit at this dest. Listen to me!"Draco turned away from the cauldron he was touching," Yes sir?""Draco, you are no to touch any of the potions being brewed. Do you understand?""Yes sir.""Then repeat what I said.""Um...I'm to sit at this desk and I'm not to touch any of the potions being brewed.""Correct. Now sit down; the class should be coming in soon," Severus said, as third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins came in.

Little dots.

Harry turned to Jayne in their defense class and said, "Don't worry, Snape will cure Malfoy.""I know, but it's difficult to zink zat my boyfriend is 7," she whispered back, glancing at James, who was explaining a spell to overthrow the stunning spell.Harry chuckled softly, and shot James a glance and said, "True. I can't imagine how odd it is for you. We have potions after this, so we'll get to see Malfoy.""I know, it's just I wanted to tell Draco I was-""Jayne could you please answer my question?" James interupted."She looked up, "What waz ze question?"James gave her a stern look and repeated himself," What is the incantation for repelling stunning charms?""Oh...Algrado," Jayne said with a charming smile.James nodded and said, "Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Now I'm sure you know the incantation for a stunning spell, and how to do it. So pair up and practise the counter charm. If you were listening you should have no problems. Now, have at it, "James instructed going to his desk and sitting down.Ron and Hermione teamed up, leaving Harry and Jayne to work together.

Little dots.

Draco sat at the desk in boredom. He really wanted to make a potion, but his godfather had said no...repeatedly."Uncle Sevvy, I'm bored," Draco informed Severus quietly.Severus looked at his godson in disdain and said, "What do you want to do?""I want to make a potion!""No, Draco. We've discussed this. Here, "Snape handed him some parchment, "Draw something.""I don't want to draw!""Then sit quietly!" Snape snapped.Draco shrank in his chair slightly and pouted, causing Snape to roll his eyes.

Little dots.

As Jayne, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Celes entered the potions lab, the spotted Draco sitting in a desk beside Snape's, looking bored."He's so cute! "Hermione said softly as they sat down.Yes...'e's better looking when 'e's older," Jayne said.Harry Potter her back while Celes laughed and the bell rang.Snape stood and informed them that they would be making the Giantish Potion that day, and put the directions on the board.The class started to work and Draco turned to his godfather and said," Can I walk around if I don't touch anything?""You can, but you may not," Severus said, not looking up from the first year essays.Draco rolled his eyes," May I, please sir, walk around?""No, Draco. I've told you that several times," Severus said, his patience dwindling. "Please? I promise I'll be good!" Draco begged, desperate to leave the chair."No! Now stop asking or you will be punished!" Severus threatened.Draco huffed and said, "You can't punish me for being bored!""No, but I can punish you for disobeying, and believe me, I will!""But I want to get up! I hate just sitting here."Severus stood and picked up Draco and his chair and turned it facing the wall. He leaned down and said, quietly," You will remain in time out until you can behave. Then if you askt o get up once more, I'll turn you over my knee. do you understand?""Yes," Draco said, resentfully."Yes, what?" Snape hissed."Yes SIR!"Draco said angrily.Snape raised an eyebrows but turned from the child. Draco had always been difficult. Severus Had never allowed Draco to be impertinent or disobedient and he wasn't about to start now.Draco sat facing the wall, burning with humiliation at the knowledge at the students behind him knew him as a 17 year old. He couldn't believe he was being punished for wanted to stretch his legs! It was so unfair!

This is where I stopped this one…hope you enjoyed!


	4. The end of the problem

So I'm back with chapter 4. I'll update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry for the last two chapters being so special. My computer's decided to hate me. I do apologize, and I hope this one's better. And I apologize for all grammar mistakes, I'm just too lazy to edit. Sorry.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, it wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it?

Warnings: Spanking in this chapter.

Jayne and Celes watched as Snape turned Draco's chair to the wall. whatever the boy had done, he was being punished for it."What did 'e do?" Jayne asked quietly adding the lace wing flies to the potion.:I don't know," Celes whispered back, "So Jayne, what did you need to tell Draco?""Oh...nozing," Jayne said, blushing."Come on, Jaynie, tell me," Celes coaxed, adding some powdered uncorn horn."Well...I zink I'm-" Jayne didn't get to finish her sentence because their potion exploded, as did several other people's.Snape swooped up, looking livid, as his students cried out in pain of the boils caused by the potions. He looked over at the cahir Draco was supposed to be, and saw it was empty. Furious, he said," Everyone in pain, go to the hospital wing!"As most of the class turned to the door, Snape spotted Draco trying to slip out with the older students. He rushed forward and and grabbed the child saying, "Class dismissed! Draco, what did you do?""I didn't do anything!" he protested.Snape swatted his backside, "Don't lie to me! Now tell me what you did!"Draco sniffled slgithly and said in a small voice, "I just added some ingrediants to a few potions. I didn't know it would explode!""Didn't I tell you not to get up from that chair?""You said not to ask to get up," Draco defended, folding his small arms," I didn't ask."Snape growled and manuevered the child to a corner."You will not move from this sopt.""Yes sir," Draco said, angry but glad to be standingSnape cleaned the room with his wand and sat fown to calm himself before dealing with his godson. After 20 minutes, he called Draco to him. He took the boy by the shoulders and said," Draco, you hurt several people today with what you did. Do you understand that?""Yes sir," Draco said, eyes downcast."Then you understand why you're going to be punished?"Draco's head shot up," But I was just punished!""The corner was because you got up. I'm going to punish you for hurting those people.""But I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Draco proclaimed."But you did meant to disobey me in more than one way. You were told to remain seated, you didn't, and you were told, multiple times, not to touch any potions."Draco's lower lip quivered and hi eyes welled with tears, melting Severus's heart. The potions master steeled himself and pulled Draco over his lap."No! No! No! Please, Uncle Sevvy!" Draco cried, struggling."Stop it Draco!" Snape scolded, sheadying the boy over his lap. He brought his hand down with a resounding POP! on Draco's bottom.The boy let out a small yelp, as spanks rained on his tender bottom. As the heat built in his backside, he cried and struggled. At one point, he threw his arm back to cover himself, but Snape simply pinned to tohis back.After 30 spanks, Severus stopped, and pulled the boy into his arms."Hush, Dragon," He said softly, rocking gently," It's alright, calm down."Draco clung to Snape's robes, while he cried."I'm sorry," He hiccuped."It's alright, you're forgiven. Now let's go to lunch, Dragon."Draco dried his tears and followed his godfather, lacing his hand into Snape's.

That's it for now. Enjoy!


	5. What else can possibly happen?

Hello! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I had to get the program fro my computer, so when my friend got it, I was like…hey…you want to share that. And she did, so Yay!

Anyways…I hope this chapter is better then the last ones, and I don't know why that last one freaked out, so I apologize.

And I'd like to thank all my reviewers! It really makes me happy to see people like my stuff!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, this wouldn't be FANfiction would it?

Warning: Um…talk of pregnancy. 

On with the story!

Lily and James rushed into the hospital wing upon hearing that their children were there.

"Are you guys alright?" Lily asked, hugging Harry and then Jayne and then Celes.

"We're fine, Mum, "Harry assured his mother, blushing softly.

"Oh, my loves, what happened?" she asked, a hand on Harry's cheek.

"We don't know what happened. Or potion just exploded," Celes said.

"What? I never even managed that," James declared, but added, "Well…at least by accident."

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you follow the directions?"

"To the t," Harry said, "It might have been Malfoy. He did get into trouble."

Jayne and Celes nodded in agreement.

"Well, if it was, Uncle Severus will deal with it," Celes said.

"I 'ope Draco's alright," Jayne murmured.

"He will be," Lily assured her daughter, "Now, let's all go to lunch."

Little dots

Draco was sitting next to his godfather, while Severus filled his plate with mashed potatoes, gravy, and roasted chicken.

"Draco, I'm going to write to your father, after lunch," Snape said, putting his plate down.

"You're going to tell him I was bad?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"No. You've been punished already and it's forgotten. But I will tell him about your condition."

Draco nodded, "Will he come here?"

"He might. It depends on his schedule. You know that," Snape said.

"Okay. What about Mamma?" Draco asked quietly.

"You're mother won't know," Snape said, eyes darkening at the mention of Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco gave a relieved sigh, and said, "Good. And Grandfather?"

"I don't know if Lucius will tell him or not. Now eat your lunch."

"Yes sir."

Little dots.

"So, Jaynie, what were you going to say before our potion exploded?" Celes asked as they sat down for lunch.

"Oh, nozing," Jayne said, blushing.

"No, tell us," Harry urged.

"No! Stop asking!" Jayne said, stabbing a piece of roasted chicken with her fork.

"Okay, sorry," Harry said, "Hormones much?"

"PMS?" Ron said, causing Harry to laugh.

Jayne stood in anger.

"You don't know anyzing!" she yelled and stormed away, Celes, Hermione, Miranda, Roman, and Hadassah following her.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I've no idea."

Little dots.

"Jayne! Stop!" Celes called.

"Talk to us!" Miranda yelled.

Before anyone else could say anything, Jayne sank to her knees and started crying. All five girsl sat next to her, asking her what was wrong.

"Nozing. I'm fine," Jayne said, forcing tears away.

"You are NOT fine! Stop is!" Hadassah said, frustrated.

"Stop! Something's wrong, Jayne," Miranda said, rubbing her back.

"I'm fine…" Jayne insisted.

"Jayne, I will curse you if you don't tell us what's wrong," Roman threatened.

Jayne laughed through her tears and said, "I'm sorry to cause such problems."

"Jayne, it's alright. Really. Now tell us what's going on with you?" Hermione asked, rubbing her back.

"You all must swear not to say anyzing," Jayne said, while they nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Silence, filled the air.

"What?"

"How far along?"

"Who?'

"How?"

"Stop! I'm only a few months…like three, since, it's October, and you should all know 'ow. As for 'ho, it'z…Draco."

"Wow…and he's a child," Celes said.

"It's so tragic," Hadassah said, big brown eyes sparkling.

"No wonder you're so tense," Miranda said, remembering her own pregnancy with Dominic.

"Does Madam Pomfrey know?" Roman asked.

"No…only you know.."

" We need to see her. See if the baby's okay," Hermione said.

Jane nodded, and followed them to the hospital wing.

Little dots

By now, Draco was done eating and sleepy, but trying hard not to show it.

Severus noticed that Draco was getting tired, and sat his fork down on his empty plate.

"Come on. I've got class and you need a nap."

"No! I don't need a nap!" Draco protested.

"Yes, Draco. You will take a nap, or we shall repeat this morning," Severus said, with warning.

Draco immediately shrank down, "Yes sir." 

"Good boy. Now let's go."

Draco slid off his chair, rubbing his eyes and followed his godfather.

Okay, so that's another chapter. And it's almost a cliffy with Jayne! Let me know what you think!


	6. The bad only leads to worse

I'm sorry this took so long. I've been at work, and doing it none stop, so I haven't had time to update! But no worries! It shall be done! Lol.

I wanted to make a request. If I could get some people to take the poll on my profile, which would just make my day. Cuz when I check, it makes me sad because no one likes me. Lol.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

Warnings:…um…pregnancy stuff…and…slightest mention of child abuse.

On to the story!

Madam Pomfrey gave Jayne a mildly surprised look and said, "Well, Miss Potter, you are indeed pregnant."

Jayne took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh, Jayne, what did she say?" Celes asked, as the other girls crowded into the curtained area.



"I am pregnant," Jayne said, tears in her blue eyes.

"Oh, it's alright, Jaynie, really," Celes said, hugging her, as tears began to fall.

"Yes, we'll help you," Hadassah said, tears in her eyes as well.

"Jayne, it'll be fine, "Roman said.

"Come on, this is supposed to be happy," Miranda said, putting an arm around her red-headed friend.

"I'll be okay, I just…I wanted Draco 'ere if I was," Jayne said, trying to force back tears.

"I know, but you can tell him as soon as Uncle Severus fixes him," Celes said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too long," Hermione said, patting her hand.

Jayne nodded, wiping at her tears, "Zanks. Zat 'elps…"

Just then, the bell rang, and they had to head to class.

Back in the classroom, Severus transfigured Draco's desk into a small couch.



"Here, Dragon, naptime."

"No…I don't need one," Draco protested sleepily.

"Yes, you do," Severus said, picking him up and laying him down.

"Now, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired, "Draco said, already half asleep.

"Of course you're not," Severus said, softly, pulling a blanket over the child.

He then sat down at his desk while the bell rang and third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed in. He gave them their potion directions, and that they must be quiet so as not to wake Draco. Then he pulled a roll of parchment from his desk and sat it on the smooth oak wood of his desk. Then took a bottle of ink and a quill and sat it next to it. He took up the quill and wrote:

Lucius, my friend,

I must inform you that Draco is a child once more. He managed to de-age himself and is seven. He will be fixed very soon, I hope, so no worries.



Your friend,

S. Snape

Satisfied, he folded it, and sat it aside to send later.

He was running. He didn't know where to, or why, but he absolutely MUST get away. Something was chasing him. Chasing him through a cataclysm of corridors, all strange to him. He was frightened…no…not frightened…petrified. He turned a sharp left, and was suddenly facing the one person who could make him feel this terrified: Narcissa Malfoy.

He gasped and his mother opened her lips, as red as rubies, and cackled.

"You are a terrible child, "She said, in the hoarse voice he knew so well, "I must punish you."



Draco yelped and ran as fast as he could. Down a hall, a right, a left, and suddenly he was in Malfoy Manor, down the hall where his papa's office lay. If he could get there, Papa would protect him. He kept running, all the while hearing Narcissa's rasping voice laugh and call, "Draco…come to Mama."

He ran faster, out of breath, his side aching, and still no closer to the door, the dark cedar glossy, mocking him. He couldn't reach it. He just couldn't. Suddenly, a hand as cold as death grabbed his arm, jerking him around, and he was face to face with a snarling Narcissa. She raised her hand to strike him. He screamed.

Sorry, for the cliffy, but…it happens. Lol. Please review, and let me know what ya'll think!


	7. Life is just this, it's living

Okay, I promise I'm still here! Sorry for the long delay, got really busy, and had a bunch of friend drama. Anywho… I've had a couple of people asking why Celes calls Snape "uncle", and thought I could address that here. Celes's mother, Rose, is Severus's sister. She died in Celes's first year at school, so she was raised by her uncle. And the whole "Little dots" thing is a joke with my friends and I. I always say "Little dots" during a pause in my story. It just became habit to do that. Lol

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I would love to, but I don't. If I did, I could actually pay all my bills without having to sell my soul.

On with the Story:



He was being held. He clung to the black robes and cried.

"Hush, Dragon, it's alright," his godfather whispering in his ear. When he had noticed Draco in distress, he dismissed his class and grabbed the small boy into his arms.

Draco cried for several more minutes before stopping, all the while Severus whispered comforting nothings.

Once the sobs subsided, Severus said, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Draco whispered.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, gently rubbing his back.

Draco nodded in a subdued kind of fashion.

"I wrote to Papa," Severus said in a soft tone.



"Really?" Draco asked, looking up bleary eyed.

"Yes. I just said you were young again. Nothing to worry about."

Draco nodded, leaning onto Snape again.

"Alright, Dragon, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No, sir," Draco said shyly.

"It's your choice. But if you want to tell me, I'm here," Severus said, tenderly.

"I know. I don't want to go back to sleep, Uncle Sevvy," Draco said, tearfully.

"Alright, but if you get cranky later, you will be in trouble."

Draco nodded, and slid into Severus's arms.

Little Dots…

Jayne and the others sat in transfiguration, rather bored, while McGonagall explained the lesson. Miranda leaned over to Jayne and whispered, "Meet me after class. I have to show you something."

Jayne nodded, bewildered by the strange antics of her Ravenclaw friend.

McGonagall cleared her throat at the girls and they fell silent.

Little Dots…



Lucius sat in shock of the letter in his hands. It could be a fake, but no one could reproduce that spidery scrawl Severus called handwriting. So only one conclusion made sense; Draco was seven again.

Oh, it wasn't fair! Draco had gone through a beastly brat phase at seven. He tried to feel sorry for Severus, but he couldn't.

Lucius had dealt with Draco in the way he knew the boy's godfather would. And probably still did, when Draco misbehaved. Goodness knew he did, and it usually kept in line for quite some time, even though Lucius never liked to punish his son, it must be done.

Lucius smiled softly at the thought of his son as a child again. His greatest regret for Draco was the he'd grown up.



Now, he was young and Lucius would be his papa, and he was very happy. He quickly wrote a letter to Severus saying he'd be there later today and stay the night with his son.

He sent the letter and stood to pack his bag, grabbing some of Draco's old, favorite toys, from one of the many closets in the manor.

Little Dots…

Jayne followed Miranda up to the hospital wings in silent confusion.

The brunette had just said to follow her, so Jayne bade Celes and the other's goodbye and obeyed.



Once in the creepily sterile and white room, Miranda went and spoke to Madam Pomfrey for a few moments, then smiled, and walked over to another part of the wing, motioning Jayne over.

As she approached, Jayne saw a crib holing a small, sandy-haired baby with the brightest hazel eyes she'd ever seen.

"Oh! 'E's adorable!" she exclaimed.

"He's my son," Miranda said, picking him up and cuddling him.

"What?" Jayne said, blankly.

"My son. Three months old," Miranda said, a little nervous as to what Jayne would say.

"May I 'old 'im?" Jayne asked.



Miranda obliged and Jayne took the baby and cooed at him, making him gurgle happily.

"What's 'iz name?" Jayne asked, charmed by him.

"Dominic James Knight," Miranda said, relieved Jayne liked him.

"'E's wonderful, Miranda!" Jayne said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Miranda sighed, sitting down, and taking him to feed.

Jayne watched her friend with the baby. He was so cute, and she was obviously a good mother.

Mildly, Jayne wondered who the father was, then realized that with that sandy hair, it had to be Theo.

"Does Blaise know?" she asked.



"Yes. He's practically Dominic's father. More so then Theo is, anyways."

Jayne laughed and said, "Probably."

Little Dots…

Severus watched his godson play with the few toys he'd managed to dig out from when Jean Luc had stayed with him as a child.

It was only a few blocks and three gobstones, but Draco had taken four pens, and some spello-tape and made a track of sorts, and was rolling the gobstones down them, from the coffee table to the books, to the blocks, and to the floor, trying to knock over the empty ink-bottles Severus had given him.



The boy was inventive, he had to admit. He'd received Lucius's letter and had arranged for them to eat in his quarters. He hadn't told Draco his father was coming, though he kept asking.

"Did Papa write back?" Draco's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No, Dragon, not yet," he repeated for what felt like the zillionth time.

Draco sighed, and said, "I wish he would."

"I know, child. But he hasn't."

Just then, the fire turned emerald, and Lucius stepped out.

Draco's eyes widened and he fairly tackled him, yelling, "Papa! Papa, you came!"

"Yes, Dragon, I did," Lucius said, picking him up, and hugging him.

Severus took his bag and Draco said, "Uncle Sevvy said you didn't write."



"I did," Lucius said, "But he probably wanted it to be a surprise."

Draco nodded, brow furrowed, "But…he lied."

Lucius smiled, and said, "Yes, but it's alright."

"But I get in trouble when I lie!" Draco protested.

"Fine. Severus, no dessert," Lucius said with a smile.

"Fiiine!" Severus said with a false moan.

Draco gave a giggle and said, "Papa, look at what I made."

He pulled his father over to the ramp he'd made.

"You did this?" Lucius asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did. Uncle Sevvy gave me the tape and pens, but I built it!"

"Very good," Lucius said in a gentle voice.



"Thank you," Draco said, remembering his manners.

Lucius nodded as he summoned the toys he'd brought.

"Dragon, come here," he said, knowing the boy hadn't seen the toys as he was rearranging the ramp.

Draco stood, and walked over, looking slightly guilty.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, lifting his chin.

"Uncle Sevvy told you I was naughty, didn't he?" Draco asked softly.

"No, Draco, he didn't. What happened?"

"He decided to play potions after being told not to, and hurt several of my students," Severus answered, while Draco looked down.

Lucius nodded, and said to his son, sternly, "Did you do that?"



"Yes sir," Draco whispered.

"And were you punished?"

"Yes sir. Uncle Sevvy…" Draco trailed off.

"Did he spank you?" Lucius asked, lifting his chin again.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, and said, "Yes, Papa."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, and said, "Well, then you were punished and I've no intention of punishing you."

Draco sighed, and smiled.

"Now, I wanted to give you these," Lucius said, giving the boy the toys he'd brought.

Draco gasped, grinned, and hugged his father.



"Thank you, Papa!" he exclaimed, looking through the toys.

"You're welcome. Severus, have you begun the antidote?"

"Not yet. I've been busy."

"Yes, I can imagine so," Lucius said, watching his son change the ramp to longer and more twisted to incorporate the new toys.

And that's it for this chapter. The next chapter, Jayne tells her parent's she's pregnant. Lol. Yes, I brought them back, in case anyone noticed. Please review!


	8. Hero

Okay, I know this is crazy late, and I want to both apologize and explain. I lost the notebook that the story was written in, and I just found it today. I'm terribly sorry about the delay, and I'll make sure I know where it is from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot of this story, and only the original characters.

Warning: Some spanking and talk of pregnancy.

On to the tale!

Jayne took a deep breath to gather her strength and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal James holding a two year old boy, Jacen, his son. James and Lily had had another set of twins once they got back. Jacen and Jillianne Potter were their second set of twins, followed by another child, a boy, they named Christopher, and called Kit.

"Jaynie, come in," he said, pushing the door and pulling a piece of ribbon out of Jillianne's mouth and setting Jacen down while trying to distract him with a stuffed fox.

"Is Mum 'ere?" Jayne asked, sitting down and smiled at Jillianne as she dragged her doll to her by the brown hair.

"Yeah, Lils! Jaynie's here!" he called.

Lily entered and smiled.

"What do you need, dear?"

"I 'ave somezing to tell you," Jayne said. This wasn't the first time she'd sat here and talked to them. When she'd had her first baby, she'd been pregnant when they returned. (Author's Note: I will explain more on this later.)

"Alright," Lily said, sitting by James.

"What's wrong?" James asked, noting the upset look in his daughter's face.

"Well…zis iz 'ard for me," she started, and then blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

James and Lily blinked.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm going to 'ave a baby," Jayne said softly.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, putted a hand on her daughter's hair.

"Yes. I saw Madame Pomfrey today."

"Who's the father?" James asked, while Lily hugged their daughter.

"…Draco," Jayne said, with hesitation.

James said and said, "Well…what's done is done."

Jayne nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Lily said, firmly.

"I got pregnant in school too. I lost the baby, but we'll do everything to help you," she added.

"Yes. It's strange yes, but, Jaynie, things happen," James said.

"Zank you. I was terrified zat you'd be furious."

"Never," Lily said as James hugged her.

They heard a crash and James sighed and said, "Just don't have a beast. Jacen! Got out of that!"

He went to the boy and pulled him out of the potted plant he'd knocked over and cleaned it with his wand.

Jayne had to laugh and said, "I won't."

…….Little dots……..

After Dinner, Lucius turned to his son and said, "Draco, after breakfast tomorrow, I have to go."

"No, Papa! Can't you stay?" Draco whined.

"Draco, no I can not."

"Papa, I want to go with you!" Draco demanded.

"Stop it! Draco, you will remain with your godfather," Lucius said, in a warning tone, drinking some tea.

"No!" Draco cried throwing down his toy.

Lucius stood and grabbed his son's arm, pulling him over his knees and swatting him several times, before stopping and saying to the crying child, "Draco, you know better then that."

Draco cried over his father's lap and nodded, wiping his face.

Lucius pulled him off his lap and hugged him.

"Draco, you're alright. Stop crying."

"I'm sorry, Papa," Draco said, holding his robes.

Lucius rubbed the boys back and said to Severus, "Did he not have a nap today?"

"He slept for a while, but he had a nightmare, and he awoke."

Lucius nodded and said, "Dragon, I think it's time for bed."

"No, Papa!" Draco said, pulling away and rubbing his silver eyes.

"Yes, son."

Draco let out a sob as Lucius picked him up and carried him to his room.

Lucius changed him into small green pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Go to sleep, Dragon," he said, smoothing the blanket.

Draco shifted, sore from the spankings and said, "I'm not tired, Papa. Really."

"Hush son. Sleep."

"No, Papa, I'm not tired," Draco protested.

"Draco, do as you're told," Lucius said, softly.

"But, I can't sleep if I'm not tired," Draco complained.

"Draco, you will be punished if you keep whining," Lucius warned.

Draco whimpered and said, "Papa, will you stay tomorrow?"

"I can't, Dragon. I have business to attend to," Lucius said, regretfully, brushing his fingers through his son's silky hair.

Draco scowled and said, "I hate your business."

"Dragon, I know. Now, sleep," Lucius said, standing.

"No, Papa! Don't go!"

"I'll just be in here. Go to sleep," Lucius said, closing the door.

He walked over to a chair from across Severus and sank into it, saying, "I'd forgotten what a pain he was at seven."

"Yes, nice little reminder, isn't it?" Severus said, offering the man some tea.

"Oh, yes. I really do thank you for caring for him."

"This is hardly the first time," Severus said, blowing steam from his tea.

"I know. I'd say he could stay with my father, but he's not exactly understanding. And Draco's a beast at seven."

"I know. You're father is still strict? Even with Draco?"

"Especially with Draco. He thinks I'm too soft with him."

"That's hardly the truth," Severus said, brows raised.

"I know. But, you must remember who we're speaking of."

Severus nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment before Lucius said, "No one was very injured?"

"Only Draco's backside," Severus said with a wry smiled.

"Yes, and he deserved it. I've never minded you punishing him."

"Good, because I do," Severus said, pouring more tea.

"As do I. Though, I do remember hating being spanked at his proper age, but it usually keeps him in line for quite some time."

"Probably the reason why your father did it. I do it because if he acts like a child, I'll treat him as such," Severus said.

"You sound like my father…and me too, I suppose," Lucius said, softly, "Any news of the Potter girl? I told him to break up with her."

"I don't honestly know. She did look pale today, but I would be too, if the one I was in love with was a child."

"Love? You think it's so serious?" Lucius asked, tone mild.

"Not so much love, more lust."

"How do you know that?

"Kids talk," Severus said, avoiding the subject.

"I see…and you believe the children?"

"Not always, but Draco does seem to care deeply for her. I honestly think you're mistaken in your wish for them to separate," Severus said.

"Draco needs to think of her safety, not just his own wants," Lucius said, more to himself then his long-time friend.

"Lucius, sometimes what you want is what you'll protect most."

"And sometimes, the thing you most wish for, can never be touched," Lucius snapped.

"Lucius, Draco will do as you say. I'll see to it," Severus said in a defeated tone.

"Thank you, my friend," Lucius said, sipping the lukewarm tea.

Severus nodded and said, "Could you watch him for a day, so that I might work in peace on the antidote?"

"What day? I'll be sure to be free."

"Tomorrow?" Severus suggested.

"I can't. I have too much to do. I'll clear the day after," Lucius said, setting down his teacup.

"Very well. You didn't happen to bring his inhaler did you?"

"I did. He's seven, and he had a nasty attack at that age, and it could happen now."

"Yes, it's very possible," Severus acknowledged.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen," he finished.

"More tea?" he added.

"No thank you. I should check on him."

"No, he's alright. Lucius, you must realize you can't keep him indoors all the time. He'll find ways around you, like you did your father."

"I know…but…he's my child, and he's…naïve to what the world truly is."

"He's smarter then you credit him. You've seen his marks."

"Yes, mostly E's and A's," Lucius said.

"What? He's gotten straight E's," Severus said in surprise.

"They've never been all E's," Lucius said, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, my friend. I'll find his school record," Severus said, standing to retrieve the file. He returned and handed it to Lucius.

Lucius opened if and read it.

Severus was right, it read all E's.

"He's been changing his grades," he said in a dull voice.

"What child would want to make themselves seem dumber?" Severus said.

"Apparently, mine," Lucius said.

"When he's fixed-"

"I'll talk to him," Lucius cut his friend off.

"Yes, but he might lie."

"Veritasium…no…I won't sink to Narcissa's level," Lucius said, quietly.

"Good plan. I believe his nightmare was about her," Severus said in a soft tone.

"Probably. I was so blind! How could I not have sensed it?! It was so obvious!" Lucius said, voice filled with self-hate.

Severus shook his head, "No, Lucius! It's not your fault!"

"Severus, do you not notice how he acts when you get angry with him?" Lucius demanded.

"Lucius," Severus said, softly, "He'll be fine. Talk to him."

"How? He thinks I don't care that his mother beat him! Or…to his de-aged self, beats!"

"He thinks you don't know. Lucius, don't blame yourself," Severus pleaded.

"How can I not? I'm his father. I was supposed to protect him."

"Lucius, you didn't know," Severus said.

"No. I didn't want to know. Severus, my son needed me all those years…and I failed him."

"No you didn't. Draco adores you. You're his hero, Lucius."

"But the question is, do I deserve such a title?"

"Yes," Severus said in a low whisper.

And that's all for this chapter. Reviews, anyone?

Like I said earlier, Jayne's other child WILL be explained, and I haven't introduced him yet, but should be very soon. So, bear with me. Thanks!


End file.
